User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Screw Me and I Screw You Right Back
Part 1. Girl's Bathroom. Clare. I was putting on my red lipgloss while Kendal put on black eyeliner and black eyeshadow. Like brother like sister. She looked at me and sighed. "Clare. Don't tell Eli, but I'm afraid." She was on the verge of tears. I hugged her. "Why?" I asked with curious eyes. She choaked on her awnser. "Macie told me she had something BIG planned." I flinched at the word Big. "What kind of Big?" I asked looking at myself and her in the mirror. "I don't know." I closed my eyes. 'Part 2. Hallways. Eli.' We all sat in a line on the lockers. Me and Adam were reading comic books while Clare was laughing at Kendal's jokes. He laugh was cute, yet sexy. "Hey slut. Where's your boyfriend." Macie laughed with Bianca behind her doing aircouts on boyfriend. "Um He's not my boyfriend and he's in your bed with the other 15 guys." She laughed. "Nice one, Goldsworthy." Slapping her face. Kendal's fist tightened. I held her fist down and she nodded. Unclenching it. "Macie, just leave her alone." Clare said. Facing Macie. "Ooo I'm so scared." "You better be, bitch." We were shocked. Clare never said that. I've never heard that word ever slip from her mouth. "Screw me and I screw you right back." Macie said. "Then try." Clare said. "Oh Clare. I heard 'bout your sister. Ain't bieng a slut a bitch." Clare stood up and pushed Macie. "Little brat! What the hell!?" Macie got up and pushed her back, but Clare didn't fall. Clare hit her and they pulled hair, kicked, everything. Clare looked like she was winning. Kendal looked at me. So did Adam. We never thought this would happen... and with CLARE!? Macie finally ran away. Leaving Clare smiling and breathing heavily. She sat back down with a devilish smile. "DAM CLARE!" Kendal yelled. "Eli. I like her." I nodded. Kendal started to laugh. So did we all. 'Part 3. Adam's House. Adam.' We were playing truth or dare. Clare was wering her bra over her shirt. Everytime I looked over to her I laughed making Eli laugh and her blush. "Okay Clare. Truth or Dare?" Eli asked. "Truth." She said. "What was the most embarassing time ever you had at school?" Her cheeks went red. "I brought Mr.Simpson's Wife's vibrater to school." She looked away. Eli laughed so hard I thought he was going to die. I looked at her, then realized who it belonged to. "Prinipal Simpson." She nodded my face went pale I could feel it. "Ewwww! Ewww Clare! Oh God!" Her face went even reder. "Let me explain!" She explained and kept laughing. Then the door bell rang. Clare got up to get out of the conversation. She went to door and said Kendal. She opened the door and started to cry. We looked at her, then Kendal came in bloody. "Macie found me." Her lip was cut, she held her stomach, knees scrapped up, black eye, and more. "She jumped me." Category:Blog posts